The FloSeal® product available from Fusion Medical Technologies, Inc., is described in Hood et al., Efficacy of Topical Hemostat FloSeal™ in Vascular Surgery, an Abstract funded by Fusion Medical Technologies, Inc., which was publicly presented in September 1999. Patents covering the FloSeal® product include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,063,061 and 6,066,325. A dual syringe system suitable for mixing and delivering a collagen, gelatin, or other collagen-derived component and a thrombin component of the FloSeal™ product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,054. The complete disclosures of each of these patent references is hereby incorporated by reference.